Jugement
by Poisson Bleu
Summary: Quand Naruto essaye de connaître la vie d’un jeune guitariste de métro en étouffant les a priori qu'il avait sur lui auparavant. [Shonenai]
1. Stairway to heaven

Auteur : _Poisson Bleu_

Genres : _UA, OOC pour certains personnages, Shonen-ai, Romance, Drame._

Rating : **K+**

Couple : _Hum … ce sont deux garçons … donc rayez tout de suite le SasuSaku ou le NaruSaku … mais je pense que c'est très évident même si il mettra du temps à venir ;)_

Listen to : **Mad World** (_Gary Jules_)

Blabla de l'auteur : _Après un tour rapide de plusieurs profils d'auteurs du site, ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Je suis une des plus jeunes de ce site et je me sens vraiment nerveuse de poster ici :( . Je ne demande à personne d'être indulgent parce que c'est ma première fic et gnagnagna …  
__J'aimerai simplement être conseillé pour les chapitres à venir, ça m'aiderait énormément ;) ! _

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans un endroit public …

Les gens vous regarde, vous inspecte comme de la marchandise afin d'avoir une idée toute faite sur vous et ils passent leur chemin avec une idée précise de qui vous êtes et de ce que vous faites dans la vie.

J'ai toujours la tête basse dans les endroits publics. Je n'aime pas le regard des inconnus.

Ma demi-sœur, Sakura est tout le contraire. Elle garde la tête haute, une expression toujours assurée sur le visage. Je pense que ce qu'elle veut, c'est que les gens aient une bonne image d'elle à moins qu'au contraire, elle se fiche bien de ce que pense les autres. Elle est aussi à l'aise dans les rues qu'à la maison et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me tenir aussi fièrement qu'elle.

Nous sommes au métro, tentant de nous frayer un passage entre les gens qui vont dans la direction inverse et ce n'est pas chose facile. Il est 16h30, l'heure où plusieurs personnes sortent des bureaux pour gagner leurs logis.

- Naruto, t'as un ticket de métro ? Je trouve plus les miens.

Je la regarde fouiller furieusement dans son sac à dos et je me décide à lui donner celui qui est au fond de ma poche. Elle me remercie d'un mince sourire.

Au loin, j'aperçois les guichets et une file énorme juste devant. Je soupire discrètement. C'est tête toujours plus basse que j'avance jusqu'à la file.

- Pff, quelle file ! ronchonne Sakura, on va vraiment finir par être en retard.

Je regarde ma montre et fais claquer ma langue contre mon palet. On est fichtrement en retard, encore plus qu'elle ne le pense ! L'heure du rendez-vous de Sakura est déjà passée depuis trop longtemps. Je me demande si on ne devrait pas rentrer à la place mais je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer. Elle est trop susceptible en ce moment et la moindre petite remarque pourrait m'attirer trop de problèmes. Je me concentre sur autre chose avant que la nervosité Sakura devienne contagieuse et que je me retrouve à mon tour dans le même état qu'elle. À travers tout le brouhaha, j'entends une mélodie … Très courte puis plus rien. Mon imagination ? Je tourne la tête à gauche et à droite en cherchant d'où elle peut provenir. Un lecteur MP3 au volume monté au maximum ? La sonnerie d'un téléphone cellulaire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Naruto ?

- Rien, lui mentis-je habilement.

- Ah …

Je détourne le regard une nouvelle fois lorsque la mélodie reprend. Sakura sursaute et je devine qu'elle aussi l'a entendu. Elle est constamment sur le qui-vive en ce moment. Dans tout le brouhaha, j'ai du mal à distinguer la mélodie. J'en entends à peine quelques extraits. Puis entre la foule, j'aperçois une guitare … Je pense la tête, tentant d'apercevoir son propriétaire.

Il est là, assis contre un mur dans une pose nonchalante. Une guitare entre les mains. Ses doigts glissent avec expertise sur les cordes. Puis je vois ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre ce qu'elles disent. C'est un adolescent. 15 ans ? 20 ans ? Je ne sais pas, il a l'air jeune mais son expression est si froide, si sérieuse. Il a des cheveux mi-longs, bien noirs et plutôt gras. Je ne peux pas distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Je peux simplement voir ses vêtements, des jeans troués et délavés, un chandail gris et une veste en cuir. Il a piercing au labret ainsi qu'un au sourcil gauche. ''Un punk, un drogué qui cherche à se faire de l'argent'' me dis-je.

- Tu sais d'où vient cette musique ? demande Sakura.

- Non, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

Je détourne le regard et adresse un faible sourire à Sakura qui me le rend maladroitement. Nous passons le guichet et nous continuons de marcher jusqu'au quai. Toujours sur le qui-vive, Sakura n'est pas trop bavarde. Elle tape nerveusement du pied puis pousse de longs soupirs.

- Elle va te recevoir quand même, lui dis-je pour la réconforter.

- J'espère, murmure t'elle.

Le métro arrive, bondé comme d'habitude. Sakura monte, se fraye un passage à travers les gens. Je la suis, un peu plus embarrassé. Un homme se lève pour lui laisser sa place et Sakura la prend, adressant un ''merci'' poli au jeune homme.

Le trajet n'est pas trop long, juste un peu pénible. Ensuite, il nous suffit de quitter le métro, traverser quelques rues puis nous arriverons à la clinique. Sakura marche plus rapidement. Nous atteignons le petit établissement promptement.

La réceptionniste nous accueille d'un sourire. Sakura se précipite vers elle et explique d'une voix un peu essoufflée qu'elle est en retard mais qu'elle doit absolument voir sa gynécologue. Je vois la réceptionniste fouiller dans un cahier puis annoncer à Sakura qu'elle peut immédiatement se diriger vers le cabinet de sa gynéco. Ma demi-sœur m'adresse un signe de main et se dirige rapidement vers un des longs couloirs de la clinique. Je m'installe sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

- Tu penses que c'est une pute ?

- Ça m'étonnerait pas, y'a que les putes qui tombent enceintes aussi jeunes.

Je me tourne vers les deux filles qui regardent en direction de couloir que Sakura a emprunté un peu plus tôt. Je sens une certaine rage monter en moi sans vraiment savoir si ces filles parlent vraiment de Sakura. Elles répondent à mon regard en fronçant les sourcils et je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Puis tout d'un coup, je me sens mal, vraiment mal. Pas à cause d'elles. À cause du punk … Je me faisais des réflexions sur le jugement puis … Il m'a suffi de le regarder pour penser que c'était un drogué. Était-ce vraiment mal de le penser ? Je ne pense pas … Mais je me sens mal. J'ai envie de me faire tout petit d'un seul coup et pourtant … Ce n'était qu'une pensée. Ces filles ont jugé Sakura … Ouvertement. Ça m'a fait mal. Si Sakura avait été dans un autre état, je sais que je lui aurais fait une remarque méprisante à propos du jeune guitariste.

Une heure passe, les filles ont quitté la salle depuis longtemps et Sakura vient à peine de revenir. Elle semble à nouveau moins stressé, plus détendu. Je lui souris puis lui propose de rentrer. Nous repassons par le métro. Le guitariste est resté à la même place et je peux enfin identifier le morceau qu'il joue.

- _Stairway to heaven_, dis-je à mi-voix.

- C'est ça la musique qu'on entendait tout à l'heure ? demande Sakura en faisant un signe de tête vers le guitariste.

- Mouais.

Elle regarde pensivement le jeune guitariste alors que nous approchons de lui. À première vue, il n'a rien d'un drogué mais je n'en sais rien en fait, je préfère ne plus rien penser. Comme si une simple pensée pouvait m'emprisonner. Je cherche nerveusement une pièce de monnaie dans me poche et je la dépose dans le morceau de tissu placé devant le guitariste. Il lève les yeux vers moi et m'adresse un remerciement silencieux, un sourire. Je m'éloigne avec la conscience un peu plus tranquille …

**À Suivre … **

Voilà mon début ;) ! Tout est un peu flou mais c'est voulu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) !


	2. Welcome to the black parade

Auteur : _Poisson Bleu_

Genres : _UA, OOC pour certains personnages, Shonen-ai, Romance, Drame, Shojo-ai_

Rating : **T **(Suivant les conseils de Temi-chou, je change le rating :) mais bon, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que ma fic contiendra du lemon.)

Couple : SakuTema

Listen to : Dazed and confused (Led Zeppelin)

Blabla de l'auteur : _Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! J'apprécie énormément vos conseils et ça ne m'embête pas du tout, au contraire. Bref, le chapitre est un peu … beaucoup plus long que le dernier en fait. Je tiens aussi à préciser que toutes les pensées de Naruto ne sont pas nécessairement les miennes. Je suis très loin d'être homophobe et je n'ai pas un avis arrêté sur tout (Je suis moins râleuse aussi … hihi). Sinon, tous mes chapitres portent le nom d'une chanson en particulier, ce n'est pas pour rien ;)_

* * *

Nous étions rentrés dans les alentours de vingt heures à notre appartement. L'appartement en question était bien loin du luxe mais c'était une de mes plus grandes fiertés, en partie à cause de tous les efforts que j'avais déployés pour le trouver.

J'avais toujours aimé vivre de manière dangereuse, me pousser aussi loin que je le pouvais puis voir ce qui arriverait une fois que j'y serais parvenu. C'est pour cela que le jour où mes parents avaient signé la demande d'émancipation de Sakura sur un coup de tête, j'avais décidé de quitter le domicile avec elle, pour voir où cela me mènerait.

Les liens qui unissaient Sakura et nos parents s'étaient détériorés lorsqu'à quinze ans, elle avait avoué son homosexualité. Ils avaient été surpris. Sakura avait eu des relations hétérosexuelles et elle ne parlait que de garçons à longueur de journée. Nos parents ne se sont pas éloignés d'elle pour autant. Je pense plutôt que c'est Sakura qui s'est éloignée d'eux. Quelques mois plus tard, elle annonçait qu'elle était enceinte, sans donner d'explications et sans répondre aux questions de notre mère. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils s'éloignèrent considérablement, jusqu'à agir comme de purs inconnus ensemble. Ça ne m'a pas étonné que mes parents signent les papiers pour son émancipation si facilement. Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner, peu importe la situation. La Sakura qui vit en ce moment avec moi n'est plus celle que j'ai connue. Je suis de trois ans son aîné et j'ai toujours été un peu plus mature qu'elle ne l'est mais la situation s'est inversée. Elle a commencé à être une deuxième mère pour moi, à me materner et tout ça du haut de ces 16 ans. Parfois, la relation que nous avions auparavant me manque atrocement.

- Te voilà enfin !

Temari, les bras croisés, nous toise de son regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de reproche. Sakura lui adresse un regard un peu las qui déstabilise complètement l'attitude que sa petite amie tente d'adopter. Mais tenir tête à Sakura en ce moment, c'est fortement déconseillé.

Temari est celle qui a retourné la veste de Sakura en quelque sorte. C'est la première petite amie de ma demi-soeur, j'ose espérer la dernière. Je suis loin d'apprécier le fait que Sakura soit lesbienne. Déjà, prononcer son prénom suivi du mot ''lesbienne'' me parait infaisable. Temari m'accuse souvent d'être homophobe, un fait que je ne peux pas dénier. Voir deux personnes du même sexe s'embrasser me répugne. En même temps, je ne le dirai jamais ouvertement mais mes deux colocataires ne sont pas aveugles aux grimaces que je fais lors de leurs rares moments de tendresse. Elles sont moins tendres l'une envers l'autre en ma présence et je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment m'en sentir coupable.

Une chose est claire, je n'aime pas Temari et je n'apprécie pas sa relation avec Sakura. Je vois encore Sakura comme une adolescente fragile, malgré que son ventre soit énorme et qu'elle ait plus de maturité encore que les filles de son âge. Le fait qu'elle entretienne une relation amoureuse avec Temari qui est de quatre ans son aînée (qui a donc vingt ans) me révulse.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? demande t'elle avec un ton plus calme.

- Le bébé va bien, dit Sakura en défaisant les lacets de sa chaussure, il est en bonne santé.

- Tant mieux.

Je sens déjà l'odeur du riz au jasmin dans la cuisine et je devine sans peine que quelques légumes agrémentent le tout. Temari vient de préparer le repas, le tout est déjà installé sur la table. Nous nous installons à ladite table puis nous mangeons dans une sorte de tension désagréable. C'est généralement l'ambiance qu'il y a le soir. Derrière nous, une radio grésillante comble le silence. Un animateur parle d'une voix monocorde, annonçant une chanson qui me fait soupirer un court instant.

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure … **(1)**_

- Éteignez-moi la radio avant que je fasse une dépression nerveuse, grogne Sakura.

Temari se lève et s'approche de la radio. Elle ne l'éteint pas mais tourne un certain bouton pour changer de station. Les postes se succèdent dans des grésillements agaçants jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête sur une station qui ne grésille pas.

_Look back and watch me. Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more … **(2)**_

Sakura adresse un tendre sourire à sa compagne lorsque celle-ci revient s'asseoir à table, une sorte de remerciement. Quant à moi, je sens que la chanson précédente me manque. Celle-ci me tape royalement sur le système, bien plus que l'incontournable ''_You're beautiful''_. C'est faute de ne pas aimer le rap, je pense. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce style de musique qui met en avant les valeurs les plus superficielles de ce monde. Sakura n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de musique auparavant mais depuis qu'elle sort avec Temari, on l'entend fredonner ''_Smack that'' _plus de trois fois par jour. Tiens, une autre raison à ajouter au tableau ''Mille et une raisons d'haïr Temari''.

Une fois son repas terminé, Sakura nous avoue être crevée et elle part se coucher. L'ambiance devient d'autant plus glaciale. On discute plus ou moins, Temari et moi. Les sujets ne viennent pas très facilement et on ne se force pas pour en trouver non plus. Il est près de 20h30 lorsque nous débarrassons enfin la table, ayant épuisé tous les sujets sans relief possibles. Nous nous installons devant la télévision qui nous évite au moins la discussion. C'est un vieux film d'horreur très peu réaliste et complètement risible mais peu importe.

À côté de moi, Temari sort son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Je roule les yeux mais ne dit rien.

- Quoi ?

Temari s'est tournée vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je ne me sens pas trop mal à l'aise par rapport à ma réaction. Ni par rapport à la sienne d'ailleurs. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu fumes. Sakura est enceinte.

- Je fume rarement. Jamais en sa présence.

- C'est mauvais.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant ?

- Pff … tu penses sincèrement qu'ils font de la prévention pour rien ?

- C'que tu peux être gamin, c'est affligeant.

Elle éclate de rire, pas vraiment comme si elle se moquait de moi mais comme si ma dernière phrase avait été la blague de l'année. C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Naruto, réfléchis un instant, continue t'elle, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils exagèrent avec leur prévention à la con ? Maintenant, quand tu fumes dans la rue, les gens te regardent comme un meurtrier.

- Ils ont tort peut-être ?

- Évidemment, dit-elle en souriant, tous les gens qui fument ne sont pas forcément des toxicomanes ou des fumeurs compulsifs ! Certains connaissent le mot ''modération''.

- Si personne ne fumait, ce serait encore mieux.

- La cigarette et l'alcool, c'est la même chose, Naruto. Ne me dis pas que tu vas arrêter définitivement de boire parce que c'est dangereux pour ta santé. C'est un plaisir qu'on peut s'accorder de temps en temps, avec modération, quoi.

- Oui mais quand on fume, on finit forcément par devenir accro.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr et tous ceux qui boivent de l'alcool finissent par devenir des alcooliques, ironise t'elle, tu es complètement influencé par les médias, toi !

- Je n'en connais pas des tonnes qui fument avec modération, moi !

- Tu connais plusieurs fumeurs peut-être ?

- Eh bien …

- Tu vois, Naruto, les médias, ils parlent toujours des fumeurs compulsifs et des junkies mais ils ne parleront jamais de ceux qui font tout ça avec modération. Ne te fie pas à tout ce qu'on dit à la télévision quand même.

- …

Je reste perplexe mais je ne m'accorde toujours pas à son avis. Temari a un air satisfait. Elle a eu le dernier mot après tout. Moi, je ne trouve rien à dire mais je continue de le penser dur comme fer, on ne devrait pas fumer.

Finalement, je prétexte être fatigué et je vais dans me coucher malgré le fait que je ne sois pas du tout épuisé. J'essaye encore de trouver un bon argument auquel Temari ne pourra pas répondre …

-+-

Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 9h00. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Sakura est déjà, une tasse de café au lait entre les mains. Elle m'adresse un demi-sourire avant de me proposer une tasse de café que j'accepte volontiers. Ma demi-sœur n'engage pas la conversation. Elle a l'air encore trop ensommeillée pour ça. C'est moi qui brise le silence, cherchant l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui nous entourait auparavant.

- … Euh … Temari travaille ce matin ?

Sakura fronce les sourcils et je devine ses pensées. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à m'occuper des activités de Temari. Elle prend tout de même le temps de répondre à ma question.

- Ce matin, elle est à la fac. Cet après-midi, elle travaille et ce soir, elle est en cours de capoiera.

Ma demi-sœur se met à rire doucement.

- Tu ne la verras pas avant un petit bout, rajoute-t-elle.

Elle reprend son sérieux puis prend une petite gorgée de café. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Naruto … en fait … je me suis toujours demandée ce qui te déplaisait tant chez Tema-chan. Elle est pas si méchante que ça, tu sais. C'est une fille brillante et dynamique. Un peu orgueilleuse peut-être … mais pas insupportable non plus.

Je pousse un long soupir, les yeux dans le vague. Je devine sans peine les yeux émeraude de ma demi-sœur posés sur moi puis ses sourcils froncés interrogativement. Au bout d'un moment, j'hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas …

- Ce serait bien si tu essayais de t'entendre avec elle.

- Hm …

- …

Elle se tait un court instant avant de changer de sujet. Sakura semble moins stressée ce matin. Elle est plus calme, plus douce.

- Sinon, tu as trouvé un travail ?

- Euh …

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure puis pousse un petit soupir.

- Je … j'essaye toujours de … trouver mais bon … je trouve pas grand-chose pour le moment … je voudrais un truc pas trop nul non plus mais mes études ne m'aident pas trop en fait …

J'en avais tellement marre des études. Je n'avais jamais été un bon élève. J'ai terminé le lycée puis j'ai tout arrêté, pensant pouvoir trouver un emploi correct malgré le fait que je n'avais pas fait d'études universitaires. Temari est la seule à aller à la fac. Je ne prête pas trop attention à ce qu'elle dit par rapport à ses études mais je crois biens qu'elle suit une formation en ''marketing'' ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sakura compte reprendre ses études une fois sa grossesse menée à terme. D'ailleurs, je l'entends déjà projeter des études en littérature ou en sciences humaines.

Pour le loyer, je demande encore fréquemment l'aide financière de mes parents. Temari fait de même avec les siens. Nous ne demandons pas à Sakura de participer aux dépenses. Dans son état, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser de toute façon et on s'en sort plutôt bien pour le moment.

Nous nous servons des cartons du déménagement pour en faire des meubles de fortune. C'est un peu pour ça que Sakura a honte de cet appartement.

- Tu devrais penser à appeler oncle Kakashi. C'est lui qui a trouvé un emploi à Temari. C'est bien payé puis ça lui laisse du temps libre quand même. Si ça se trouve, il te trouvera un truc bien à toi aussi.

- Peut-être …

- Je vais l'appeler, tiens !

- Bah … j'ai un entretien dans un magasin de musique ce soir. On verra après …

- Tss … mais tu vas pas faire caissier quand même !

- Bah …

- Laisse-moi appeler oncle Kakashi, Naruto ! Il te trouvera sûrement un job sympa.

- …

Je n'ose pas lui dire que Kakashi n'est qu'un homme complètement égocentrique et pervers à mes yeux. Sakura lui voue une certaine admiration et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il est professeur d'éducation physique au collège. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'espionner le vestiaire des filles avant ou après les cours. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Sakura a l'air tellement enthousiaste que je ne dis rien, je la laisse faire.

La matinée est relativement tranquille. Sakura et moi, nous retrouvons momentanément notre complicité d'antan entre les moments où elle tente de me materner comme son fils. Elle a l'instinct maternel au moins, son enfant sera choyé. Je me pose encore beaucoup de questions sur elle. Tous ses secrets m'échappent et elle refuse toujours les conversations sur sa grossesse. Je ne sais pas qui est le père de son fils. Je sais seulement qu'elle était déjà avec Temari quand elle est tombée enceinte. Ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs mais là non plus je n'ai pas posé de questions. Après tout, Sakura aussi est une enfant illégitime. Elle ignore qui est son père et je suis prêt à parier que son enfant aussi ignorera l'identité de son père.

-+-

Le soir venu, je me rends au magasin de musique dans le centre-ville, près de notre appartement. Il s'agit d'un grand commerce, bien éclairé et exposé aux passants par ses grandes baies vitrées. À travers, je vois de grands pianos noirs, des saxophones puis des guitares. L'endroit est déjà bien attrayant, y travailler ne me parait pas si mal que ça. J'entre dans le magasin puis demande quelques indications concernant mon entretien. On me dit que quelqu'un est encore en train de passer son entretien, que ça ne sera pas trop long.

Je passe un regard circulaire dans la grande pièce … puis mes yeux s'arrêtent sur lui. C'est trop étrange de le revoir ici, dans cet endroit précis. Je m'immobilise. Le guitariste du métro. Il est là, assis devant un piano, les doigts passant avec expertise d'une note à une autre. Je le reconnais sans peine. Sa coiffure plutôt excentrique puis ses piercings. Il ne m'a pas vu mais même si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il me reconnaîtrait. Je me sens légèrement perturbé, sans raison précise. Restant quelques minutes figé au milieu de la pièce, je commence à reconnaître la mélodie qu'il joue. Ce sont onze notes qu'ils recommencent inlassablement. Peut-être … Non … Une chanson de …

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement. Un homme m'appelle, me dit que c'est mon tour. C'est à ce moment que le jeune guitariste lève les yeux vers moi, s'arrêtant de jouer par la même occasion. Nos regards se croisent un court instant avant qu'il recommence à jouer la même mélodie.

Je me rends dans la pièce qu'on m'indique, un petit bureau où un vieil homme est assis, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. L'entretien commence et je crois que tout se passe bien. Il pose les questions habituelles, par rapport à ce qui est écrit dans mon CV puis par rapport à mes études. Il a l'air satisfait de mes réponses et me laisse partir en me disant que je suis un bon candidat pour le poste. Lorsque je reviens dans le magasin, le guitariste n'est plus là. Je le remarque sans même le chercher du regard. La mélodie n'est plus là et je m'en sens étrangement … Vide.

Je pars de la boutique avec onze notes qui ne cessent de se répéter dans ma tête …

À suivre …

**(1) **_You're beautiful _(**James Blunt**). En même temps, qui ne la connaît pas ? XD

**(2) **_Smack that _(**Akon**). Je sens que mon amour du rap est vraiment palpable dans cette fic --' …

_Ouf ! Fin du premier chapitre … _

_Je n'attends que vos commentaires ;) _


End file.
